


「JADE」落寂

by ZZINNQ



Category: Jade - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZINNQ/pseuds/ZZINNQ
Summary: 程皓轩的个人故事叙述





	「JADE」落寂

**Author's Note:**

> 程皓轩的个人故事叙述
> 
> 只能说我是灵感乍现吧，看他每天其实挺孤独的
> 
> 会有林晟睿的出现
> 
> 这篇里面两个人都是不良但是都是好学生
> 
> 应该还没写完，先发上来，因为暂时没有什么要加的
> 
> 会不定期的改动

抛开周遭的热闹，孤独才是他最终的归宿。  
——题记

今天的雨下得格外的大，从凌晨一直持续到天亮，程皓轩的心情也被其影响。清晨，他如往常一般离开了宿舍。上车后随便找了一个位置落座，他看了看脚边的水渍，又看了看窗外的雨点，厌烦的心情一涌现了出来。  
“真讨厌雨天。”  
收回视线后，程皓轩带上了耳机，有了它的加持，整个环境瞬时安静了不少，他将头靠在车窗上，迷迷糊糊的入睡了。一觉醒来，车已经到了学校，学生陆续起身挨个排队下车，程皓轩揉揉眼，拎上书包从后门下了车。  
“还在下，太潮了。”  
程皓轩戴上帽子，向教学楼走去。鞋子和大理石地板摩擦所发出的声音，让人感觉十分不适，并且不断的从四周传来，好在音乐给他带来了暂时的宁静。  
他放下书包后向食堂门走去。因为来得早，所以人不算多，程皓轩吃完饭后拿上包便上了楼。教室里很安静，只有三两同学在教室里，他放下书包，拿上要用的书，去了其它教室。那里很安静，他走到自己的桌前，将书放在了桌上，等待接下来的课程。接下来的生活和往常无异，无聊且漫长，雨天将一整天的感官变得糟透了。  
直到放学，外面的雨势始终没有减弱，反而还愈发猛烈。走出校门，他带上帽子，一个人走在雨中。周围的同学都三三两两成群结队的走着，与程皓轩形成了巨大的落差。上车，依旧是挑了一个角落坐下，抬头看向窗外，雨滴滴答滴答的打在窗户上，周围依旧吵闹，让程皓轩的烦躁提升了一个度。  
校车很快就到达了宿舍，下车后，一个人便径直向宿舍走去，后面的喧闹与他形成了鲜明的对比，使他感觉更加孤独。  
程皓轩回到了房间，他的室友还没回来，他打开灯，快速的冲了个澡，就躺在了床上。他躺在床上思考，突然，一滴泪水划过了他的脸颊— —他哭了。程皓轩自己也不知道自己为什么哭了，可能是因为今天天气不好，也可能是因为心情不好，或是什么其他原因。他很快的抹去脸上的泪水，吸了吸鼻子，摇摇头，让自己这奇怪的想法赶快离开自己的大脑。但是他却怎么也无法控制自己去想今天发生的事，没有人陪，没有人和他说话，没有人和他一起吃饭...这些画面一个个在他的脑海里闪过，他想让自己忘记今天，但是仔细想了想自己每一天好像都是这样的。程皓轩翻了一个身想让自己赶快睡着，但最终还是非常精神的躺在床上，他索性自暴自弃，任由自己的眼泪夺眶而出，划过脸颊，落在被子上。他也不去思考自己为什么哭，只是放由自己的情绪崩溃。他累了，起身走向浴室，黑暗中，一缕火苗亮起，程皓轩点燃了一根烟，他吸了一口，烟雾通过肺里的上瘾感让他暂时忘却了自己的难过。  
“真苦。”  
虽然嘴上说着苦，但是还是控制不住又吸了一口。浴室很小，不一会就充满了烟雾。他伸手触摸这些，青丝却又很快的散去。他一边抽着烟一边摆弄着这些烟雾，一根烟燃完，他把烟头扔在地上踩灭。  
“身上都是烟味，好烦。”  
程皓轩脱掉了衣服，露出精瘦的身材，他看了看镜子里的自己便转身打开了花洒。热水淋在了他的身上，他快速的冲了一个澡，换上了干净的衣服，又躺回了床上。程皓轩躺在床上看了一眼手机，时间显示为九点半。  
他心烦的弄乱了自己的头发，起身叹了一口气，又重重的躺了下去。模模糊糊之间，他睡着了，再次醒来，已经是凌晨两点多了。他感到有些头疼，起身给自己倒了一杯水，他的室友早已经熟睡。程皓轩走出房间，径直走到走廊的尽头。他穿着短袖，外面有些冷，但也还好。程皓轩注视着窗外偶尔来往的车和行人，出了神。


End file.
